Asia Argento
High-Class Devil Bishop | Voice Actor = Azumi Asakura (Japanese) Chloe Daniels (English, Season 1-3) Leah Clark (English, Season 4 Onwards) Mi Sook Jeong (Korean)}} '''Asia Argento' is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-B and is a girl with a very gentle heart who possesses a rare Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, in her body that is capable of healing the wounds of Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike. She was formerly one of Rias Gremory's Bishops but now serves as Issei Hyoudou's first Bishop and one of his fiancees. Appearance Asia is a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her body measurements are cm; height is cm feet 1 inch and body weight is kg lbs. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top and sloping backward. Her former main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck (she was later forced to remove it after becoming a Devil). Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset which has become her current main attire. Personality Asia is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Despite being reincarnated as a Devil, Asia still believes in God and follows his teachings such as praying to him and reading the Bible, which would usually result in her getting severe headaches. Even when she was still a human, she harbored no hate towards Devils and treated everyone equally, regardless of what they were. Asia was also in deep shock when she learned from Kokabiel that the God of the Bible was killed during the Great War. Asia became more "bold" in her relationship with Issei when the other girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out. Asia thinks of Issei very highly and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will get jealous and pinch his cheeks whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy, she will slap someone like Diodora when they insult Issei. History Asia was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a church. Sometime during her childhood, she gained the ability to use her Twilight Healing and became known as The Holy Priestess. It was during that time that Diodora Astaroth devised a plan to have Asia heal him, a Devil, and cause her banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a "witch". With no place to go, Asia had to rely on the Fallen Angels. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Asia has all the common skills and powers of one. Magic Practitioner: As a Bishop, Asia has shown great potential in using magic as she was put in charge of forming a barrier by Freed prior. As of Volume 14, Asia is studying under Rossweisse in order to learn summoning and transport magic to help defend herself and increase her combat strength, she can also use dragon gate magic circle. In True Volume 2, Asia learn to use element magic. Using her Bishop trait she can enhance her healing abilities with Twilight Saint Affection along with Fafnir's golden aura. Dragon Tamer: She's shown to have the talent of compatibility and outstanding luck with Dragons, as she made a pact with a baby Sprite Dragon, Rassei, whose race is notoriously untamable. After receiving Ophis' blessing, her compatibility increased, and she made a pact with one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir. After the events of Volume 17, Asia was able to make a pact with four mass-produced Evil Dragons who were named Anselmus, Cyril, Gregorios, and Simeon, which is an act that only Evil Gods were able to do before. * Pact: Asia can also make a pact, specifically with dragons. With the help of Ophis' blessing, Azazel, Rias, Rossweisse and Akeno, she can make pacts with various classes of Dragons; even higher classes, especially Fafnir the Golden Dragon King. She uses Fafnir and the other four Evil Dragons (that she tamed using Fafnir's skills) to protect herself in order for her to heal her comrades. Praying: Asia is one of the two Devils, the other being Xenovia, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Issei made a request to Michael to allow them to pray to God. Flight: Being a Devil, Asia can use her wings to fly. Equipment Twilight Healing ( ): Asia's Sacred Gear and her main weapon of choice, she can heal Humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Since she has shown no actual combat skills, she relies on her healing abilities as a healer of her team. Asia learned how to expand the range of her healing field and send her healing powers as a projectile, although these are inferior to actual touch. In Volume 11, Azazel has said that she mastered her Twilight Healing more than other possessors in healing powers and time. She can also create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them. *'Twilight Saint Affection': Asia's achieved sub-species Balance Breaker in Volume 20. Asia's Balance Breaker takes the form of a Golden Dragon Armor with red jewels that cover her body and grants her a field of absolute defense and protection. For a limited time, Asia can cover a field with tremendous healing energy and can negate any damage from virtually any sources. It does not negate the attack but rather it negates the damage that the attack would inflict. As Fafnir's aura is included as well, it also boasts immense defense on top of the healing ability. Trivia *Asia's birthday is on May 11.Ishibumi's twitter *Asia Argento is named after the famous Italian actress of the same name, daughter of horror director Dario Argento, who is known to have played a number of roles as a nun. **Asia's last name is also the Italian word for "Silver", in reference to the silver cross she once wore prior to being revived into a Devil. Silver crosses are common among the Catholic clergy, particularly exorcists. *During her "date" with Issei in Volume 1, Asia gained a yellow mouse plush doll she named "Racchuu-kun" that resembles Pikachu from Pokemon. *Asia first noticed that Issei's request to Michael for her and Xenovia to be able to pray was granted during a date with Issei.High School D×D New BD1 Asia Volume *Interestingly, Asia's four Evil Dragons Anselmus, Cyril, Gregorios, and Simeon are all names of religious figures. *Asia's first-ever meeting with Issei may have been foreshadowing to the relationship between Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki, as at first, Asia and Issei similarly to Cleria and Masaomi, were forbidden from seeing each other in the same town; Kuoh Town due to the Devil's side and Angel's side still at feuds with each other. *Asia, alongside Akeno, have the most familiars in the series with both having six each. *Asia alongside Xenovia, make videos giving expository about Japan's daily school life from a foreigner’s perspective and upload them to DeviTube. Irina is sometimes called in as a guest to which the trio became a popular streaming group. *All the villains who have hurt Asia directly (Raynare, Freed, Diodora, Shalba, and Rizevim) have all died. *As of Volume 23, Asia's breasts have grown to be nearly the same as Xenovia's. According to Ravel, this is due to a combination of demon physiology, demonic power and Asia's own desires for Issei to see her as attractive. *Asia wants to have her wedding take place in Japan. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Bishop Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage